


To the brim

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has needs he doesn't even realize having. Foggy is there for him.</p>
<p>(Or, alternatively, porn. So much porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the brim

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt on the kinkmeme.](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5099976#cmt5099976)
> 
> Posting here instead of my normal account 'cause I'm big embarrassed crybaby that has never wrote porn before, I apologize.

It was strange, his last functioning brain cell helpfully pointed out.  
It was indeed strange. One day you are just living your life side by side with your best friend, as usual, and the next there’s heartfelt confessions of “maybe-I-love-you-not-just-in-a-friendly-way”, and kisses under the rain, and a week later you find yourself in your bed, naked and squirming, fingers failing to grab onto the slippery silk sheets, a moan finding a way out your throat with your best-friend-now-lover-slash-boyfriend’s cock sinking in your ass so deep you feel his hipbones pressing against your buttcheeks.

It was very strange, the last of Matt’s brain cell pointed out again, before finally succumbing to the pleasure that had been slowly killing every last one of them.

“Easy.” Foggy murmured softly, his hands firm on Matt’s waist, keeping him steady. He was so, so slowly slipping in and out Matt’s hole with wet sounds that went straight to Matt’s groin. As if the sheer _fullness_ of Foggy’s cock so hot and _real_ inside him wasn’t enough. “Easy, Matt, you are gonna get yourself hurt, like this.”

_Easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting impaled with a dick, Jesus **Christ** , it feels so amazing, you feel amazing, I want to live the rest of my life with you inside me and never let you go again._

That’s what Matt tried to say, but what came out was another long, loud moan as he tried to push against Foggy with a jerky motion, Foggy’s hands frustratingly keeping him steady.

“Sssh, it’s ok.” Foggy said, shifting on his knees so he could lean over and kiss Matt between his shoulder blades. The movement was enough, enough that Foggy’s dick just hit _something_ in him, and Matt let out a strangled half yell.

He felt as if he was a live wire, every little thing prickling on his sensitive skin. Foggy’s kiss on his sweaty back made him shiver hard and he felt as if the portion of skin touched by Foggy’s lips was _burning_. The sheets shifting against his achingly hard nipples were akin to torture. Sometimes one of Foggy’s hand would slid down from Matt’s waist to go barely graze Matt’s erection, and that was enough to make his dick twitch as beads of pre-come trickled down the head.

“P-please—“ Matt hiccuped, voice strangled and broken. “Please. Please—“

“Sshh, I need you to be patient, Matt.” Foggy sighed, voice itching in the middle as he slowly sunk deep down Matt’s ass again. “You’ll thank me tomorrow, trust me.”

Matt didn’t care about tomorrow, he cared about now. About how much he wanted Foggy to penetrate him, impossibly deep, take him hard and fast. He wanted to feel every single inch of Foggy’s cock sliding against his inside and his hips slap against Matt with every each movement. He wanted him to—

“Foggy, _please_ —“ His voice was beyond broken, he squirmed again, and again tried to push him deeper, deeper, deeper—

“Geez, a little impatient, aren’t we?” Foggy joked, breathless. “Hard to believe you couldn’t even say out loud that you wanted to be fucked just half an hour ago.” He chuckled, amused, the sounds rapidly shifting into a moan as Matt clenched around him.

“ _Foggy—_ ” Matt moaned, loud, and Foggy murmured “Thank god the walls are thick.” Before pulling out and slipping in again, _hard_.

Matt’s breath stopped for a second, itching in his throat in a strangled yell just barely louder than the slap of skin against skin.

“You ready?” Foggy breathed out, his voice not as steady anymore.

“I was ready _fucking ages ago_ —“ Matt growled, literally growled baring his teeth, fingers clenching so hard on the sheets that his knuckles were white. “Would you just _fuck me already_ —“

“Oh, now he can say it.” Foggy grinned, teasing, before letting out a shuddering breath and lean in again to kiss Matt’s back. “Alright, Matty, whatever you say.” He murmured.

And then it was _paradise_. Foggy hips slapping against his ass, his cock hitting hard inside him. Matt moaned and yelled and hiccuped, panting hard, and repeated Foggy’s name again and again in increasingly loud, broken shouts as he felt as if he was nothing but the hole that was getting fucked mercilessly.

And it was the best feeling ever.

His throat hurt as his raw voice let out one last strangled yell as he came so hard he whited out for a moment.

**

Foggy was panting, hard, when Matt came back to consciousness. He was laying on his back, his still half-hard cock rapidly limping and semen trickling down his chest.

“Look at you, you made a mess.” Foggy chuckled, voice raw, as he slipped the condom off. “Came all over yourself. I think you have some in your _hair_ , how did that happened?”

Matt tried to respond, but he was pretty sure his brain has turned into goo and was trying to leak out his ear, and all he could let out was a weak moan.

“I’ll go get something to clean you up.” Foggy murmured, fond, leaning to kiss Matt’s cheek tenderly before climbing down and padding naked into the bathroom to go fetch a towel.

Matt breathing was slowly calming down. His senses were dulled, a low ringing in his ear. His skin still felt more sensitive than usual, though, and he could feel his hole nicely tender and loose, as if ready to accomodate Foggy’s cock again at any second.

He felt sore, but he wouldn’t have minded a second round.

But there was something… Missing. He tried to make his mush brain work, trying to figure out what it was, but before he could reach a satisfying conclusion Foggy had came back with a wet but hot towel, started to gently clean Matt’s body from lube and semen. 

Matt rapidly forgot his train of thought, smiling dopily at Foggy after he was done, and then it disappeared completely when they cuddled naked in bed, rapidly falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**

They hadn’t much time to dedicate to sex for the next month.  
Oh, there had been plenty of stolen kisses and handjobs in bathrooms, and a couple of times they rutted dry against each other like teenagers, but they really hadn’t had the time to dedicate to proper, good old fashioned sex in a bed.  
For how much they wanted to explore their newfound love, work was raining in their way and the firm was a vital part of their relationship. So they got in the office early in the morning and left late in the night, too tired to do anything but fall asleep as soon as they hit the mattress.

Problem was, Matt was getting itchy. He kept daydreaming more and more as the days passed, imagining Foggy bending him over the desk and taking him dry with a single push (and, yeah, he knew that wasn’t a good idea, at all. But he was just dreaming. Let a guy have some imagination.). Or Foggy dragging him into a bathroom stall at the courthouse and taking him there, a hand on his mouth to muffle Matt’s pleasured moan. Or Foggy just waking him up in the middle of the night, spreading his legs apart as Matt was still slow and sleepy and entering in him just at the right angle—

**

Matt woke up achingly hard with a choked groan. The sheets were all twisted around his legs, sign that he had probably been tossing and turning.  
It was one of the rare nights were Foggy went to his own apartment, just so he wouldn’t feel stupid paying for an apartment he barely used anymore. Matt would’ve loved to just let him move in definitely, but he also didn’t want to push, so he let Foggy have his way without insisting. It was just a matter of time until he gave up and they’d start to live together again.

But now he was alone, dick so hard it was edging on painful, and he could _physically feel_ his asshole twitching with the need of having Foggy fuck him through the mattress.

He moaned, frustrated, and contemplated a minute too long the idea of slipping out in the suit to infiltrate into Foggy’s house and receive a well deserved pounding, before sighing and realizing there was no going out in this condition. His erection wasn’t going away -if only, just the idea of Foggy fucking him was enough to send ripples of pleasure across his groin as pre-come leaked against his abs-.   
He just had to suck it up and take care of it himself, hoping they would have the time for some nice sex soon enough.

So he thoroughly wetted two fingers with spit, working them inside himself with a grunt and a choked moan as his other hand closed around his erection and started pumping with lazy, slow motions.

It was nothing like being with Foggy, but he had to make due. He worked his fingers inside as deep as he could, prodding and scissoring with low choked breaths, imagining it was Foggy, getting him ready maddeningly slow and gentle. Then he would make sure to have enough lube spread on himself, because he would never ever hurt Matt, and it’d take forever because Foggy wanted to be absolutely sure Matt could take him, but finally he would slip inside him and Matt would feel that perfect sensation of being _whole_ again, clenching around Foggy’s dick as if he didn’t want to let him go.  
And Foggy would fuck him, working up a rhythm, making sure to hit Matt just right, in that way that sent shudders of pleasure straight up Matt’s belly into his brain. He would fuck him, pounding in him again and again until he’d come with a soft grunt and Matt would feel the hot wetness of his semen filling him to the brim, making him feel complete even when Foggy softly slipped out his hole an leaned over to kiss him in that way that made Matt feel as if he was the most precious being in the entire galaxy—

The orgasm hit him, hard and unexpected, and he let out a choked yell as he trashed into the bed from some seconds not caring about staining the sheets, clenching against his own fingers.

When he managed to catch his breath, fingers sliding out himself, he felt a pang of frustration and that something missing yet again. He sighed into the pillow, slowly, letting himself doze off in the afterglow and finally fall back asleep, his boyfriend absence a painful sting in his heart.

**

As they strolled out the courthouse, another won case under their belt, Matt put an arm around Foggy’s shoulder and put his lips nearly on Foggy’s ear. 

“If you don’t come over and fuck me right through the mattress, tonight, I’m gonna replace you with a dildo.” He whispered, not even caring about the sense of shame pooling in his stomach.

He was prized with the realization that Foggy must’ve missed the sex as much as Matt did, because his blood immediately headed south in what could be the world’s record of fastest boner ever as he choked out a “Duly noted.”.

Matt grinned, loudly pecked Foggy’s cheek and gave him their shared briefcase to cover his sorry state, before stepping down the stairs faster and go tell Karen that _they are truly sorry but they are so, so tired and need the sleep, and that maybe they could go out celebrate the victory tomorrow night?_

**

Maybe it was the time he had to wait, but if Matt had thought that he couldn’t possibly come harder than he did their first time, he was proven wrong. Very, very wrong.

He couldn’t even remember what he was shouting, he was sure he’d been talking nonstop in the last moments before the orgasm quite literally turned his brain off for half a minute, as Foggy pounded into him hard and deep and _holy fuck_ , how was he so good at this?

**

Matt woke up feeling sore and grinned into his pillow.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Foggy said, socket feet soft on the floor. He kissed Matt’s temple, putting a cup of coffee down his nightstand with a soft clink of ceramic. “Thought you were gonna sleep the rest of the day off!”

“Mmmmh, your fault.” Matt murmured, content, rubbing his face against Foggy’s shoulder when he sat at his side, circling his waist with an arm. “What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.” Foggy replied, a smile in his voice, kissing his head. “Called Karen, told her to take the day off. I’d say we deserve some rest.”

“That we do.” Matt agreed, nibbling at Foggy’s neck. 

“Matt.” Foggy chuckled, amused, and let out a little yelp when Matt’s hand slid on his thigh to go softly rub between his legs. “I don’t think this qualifies as rest—“

“Foggy—“ Matt breathed in a moan against his jaw. “We took the day off, let’s make the most of it—“

Foggy sighed. “Ok, but we are taking it slow.” He said, adding “I bet you are super sore right now.” at Matt’s pouting.

Matt sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able nor wanted to lie to him. “I am.” He admitted. “It’s ok, I don’t mind.”

“I do, you sex-craving monster.” Foggy replied with a deep fondness in his voice, kissing his forehead. “You’re not gonna get hurt on my watch, and surely not because of me—“ 

Recognizing a lost battle, Matt moaned mournfully but nuzzled Foggy’s neck. “Alright, we’ll take it slow.” 

“Good.” Foggy smiled against his cheek, pushing him softly against the mattress. “Say, Matt.” He continued, casually. “Do you— huh—“

When the silence stretched as Foggy hesitated, Matt frowned and gently nudged him.

“What?”

“…It’s nothing, forget it.” Foggy said after some more seconds, shrugging and tearing the sheets covering Matt’s naked body away. “What do we have here?” He sing-song with an obvious grin in his voice.

Matt tried to ask again what Foggy wanted to say, he really did, but then Foggy’s lips closed around his erection and _oh—_

**

“Take the condom off—“ 

Matt was panting, hard, and the words came out like a growl. He was baring his teeth.

Foggy stopped abruptly balls deep into Matt’s ass, and Matt’s legs around his neck twitched just barely.

“Wha—“

“You are clean, I’m clean, take that goddamn thing off.” Matt _ordered_ , and Foggy could see by the glassier than usual look in his eyes that Matt was already far gone that place he went whenever he started to beg Foggy to fuck his brain out and he would apparently lose any ability to control whatever came out his mouth.

“Matt—“ It’s not that he didn’t want to have sex with him without the condom but—

“Foggy, please—“ Matt moaned, squirming. “Please, please, I just want you— Please—“

And fuck him if that didn’t go straight to Foggy’s groin. He was sure nothing in the world could be more stunning that the way Matt looked now, excited and flushed, hair a mess and muscles flickering under his skin, beads of pearl white semen rolling down his shaft. The way he moaned and screamed and shamelessly begged and how he would call out Foggy’s name like a prayer, over and over and over— 

“Alright—“ Foggy agreed, voice raw, because he was only human and god damn it if Matt wasn’t good at making him come undone. 

So he slipped out of Matt and took off the condom with unsteady hands, putting a generous amount of lube on his erection (because for how good Matt was at making him lose his mind, there was no way Foggy would become so far gone to don’t make absolutely sure he won’t hurt Matt in any way.).

Matt was _shivering_ with anticipation, his fingers opening and closing around the bed sheets, his breath coming out in short puffs. He was clenching and tense and Foggy had to murmur “Relax.” Over and over before he was able to slip into him again.

The choked yell and the way Matt bit his lower lip when he went all the way in was a good prize for his patience.

“Foggy—“ He moaned, thrusting against him in time with Foggy’s movements, arching his back and exposing his neck. “I love— I love you so much— I want you to fill me— I want to feel your come inside me when I wake up—“

And here he goes again, a small part of Foggy’s brain noted, amused.

“Please— I want you to fill me so much— Until I can’t take it anymore— I want you to fill me like so much— So much— Wanna carry your baby—“

And Foggy’s moan itched in his throat, because that may be weird but _fuck_ if it did turn him on. Matt so far gone, honestly to God saying shit like that— It was the most arousing and at the same time sweet thing he could ever say—

“Love you too, Matt—“ He replied, feeling on edge. He was finally about to fulfill one of Matt’s secret wishes— He really hoped Matt would be of the same mindset when he would wake up with cold semen trickling down his thighs—

Matt’s inarticulate shout when Foggy finally came buckets inside him like he had begged him to do for so long was _so fucking worth it_.

**

Foggy was watching him a little worried when Matt slowly started to stir and wake up. Foggy had peeked under the covers and yep, there was definitely dried come on Matt’s thighs, and he was ready to bet more would trickle out as soon as he moved.  
That had to be unpleasant, really. 

But Matt turned lazily on his back, made a surprised low sound, his sleepy eyes opening wide, and he put a soft hand on his lower belly, expression wondering.

Then he smiled a thousand watt smile, and Foggy let go of a breath he didn’t realize was holding.

“Morning—“ He said, because Matt had to knew he was awake and watching him, and he couldn’t really justify his heart beating madly in his chest.

“Morning.” Matt _purred_ , circling Foggy’s waist with a leg. Foggy could feel Matt’s limp cock rapidly hardening and _Jesus Christ_ the guy had an insane sex-drive. He was gonna be the death of him, of that Foggy was sure.

“Matt—“ He sighed, amused despite everything. “You are insatiable.”

“Mmmmh.” Matt sounded agreeing. “Guess can never get enough of you.” He added in a low voice, nuzzling his chest. 

Foggy looked at him for a long while as Matt left a trail of kisses around his heart, looking happier that he had ever seen him.  
Apparently cold jizz in the morning really made it for Matt. Who knew.

“Do you remember what— You said last night?” Foggy asked, feeling compelled to explore the situation.

Matt blinked at him, tilting his head on a side. “You are really good at turning my brain into mush, so not really.” He said, evenly. “…Should I be worried?”

“Nah.” Foggy grinned, ruffling Matt’s hair. “It’s cool, I’ll tell you after breakfast.”

“But I want to know! What counts as breakfast?” Matt grinned at him, pushing his hips against Foggy’s, and Foggy rolled his eyes. 

“Sucking you off does not constitute breakfast.” He said, a joke that they were rapidly growing accustomed to. “I’ll tell you after real breakfast.”

Matt moaned, annoyed at first, sliding into happy as Foggy put his hands on Matt’s hips and went down on him.

He would tell him, and Matt would probably be embarrassed at first. But he would tell him and they’d work it out, because whatever this kink of his was, it obviously made Matt happy, and Foggy is totally on board with whatever makes Matt happy.


End file.
